Gaiapedia:Sandbox/Daily Deals Announcement test
2019 May 8 - Cygnus and Jet vacation // See Daily Deals bear May: New Item Releases 01 New bundle for Golden Week! Mama MAY I... visit La Victoire? Eat my dessert before dinner????This bundle contains: SDPlus #032 Mother, Mama Obsidian, Baby Jayce, Her Mother's Fallen Wish, Goat Mom, Grim Memento Maui and Mom, she's doing it again! 750 Gaia Cash Get Yours! - - Whether you're excited it's a new month, or just need to ask if you can eat dessert before dinner, this Mama MAY I... bundle contains a mix of favorite styles! Open it up to find SDPlus #032 Mother, Mama Obsidian, Baby Jayce, Her Mother's Fallen Wish, Goat Mom, Grim Memento Maui and Mom, she's doing it again! 07 Ancient Efficient Slayer Slash, pierce, strike. 07 May's CI will be coming to La Victoire very soon! Re:cycle will be leaving the store soon, what new will be in store for us? 200 Gaia Cash - Hello, Gaians! I wanted to give you all a heads up that the new monthly CI will be heading into La Victoire tomorrow, which means that this is your last chance to get your hands on April CI, Re:cycle! If you want to get some thrifty or classic items before they're gone, then stop by La Victoire before 11:59 AM PDT on May 8th, because after that the single and multi-packs of Re:cycle will vanish from the shop! As for what's to come tomorrow, well, I've got a sneak peek for you! - 07 Spring is here! It's time to promenade the streets in some casual fashion with Casual Promenade! Take a stroll in style! Whether you want to dress casual, or fancy! 100 Gaia Cash Get Strolling! - - - The weather is wonderful and it's time for a Casual Promenade! Whether you enjoy strolling in casual clothes or strutting your stuff with fancy clothes, you'll find a wonderful style inside of this item generator like Casual Outfit, chicktus, Work Hard, Play Hard, Fluffy April M, Your Nephilim, Sunday Stroll, Mega Cute Arms, Royal Talker, Sultry April Blush, Street Wear, Glance or if your day is particularly lucky you can find aChance Pass from 2014 or 2015, Limited Edition Collector's Pass from 2015 or the Plus Pack, a Limited Edition Collector's Pass from 2016 or the Plus Pack, Super Advance Chance, Aureli Sale Pass, Ossidi Sale Pass, Perfect Pick, Perfect Parcel, or even a Gatcha Token! 07 Nurse's Night Bundle contains goodies like the Serene Nurse and more! This bundle contains: Slushy CATatonic, Holy Trauma Queen, The Bloodied Anesthesiologist, Out of an Agonized Limb, Candied CATatonic, The Wise Surgeon and the elusive Serene Nurse! 1350 Gaia Cash Get Nursing! - - - Happy Nurse's Appreciation Week! Whether you are one or like to dress like one, treat yourself with this Nurse's Night Bundle that contains: Slushy CATatonic, Holy Trauma Queen, The Bloodied Anesthesiologist, Out of an Agonized Limb, Candied CATatonic, The Wise Surgeon and the elusive Serene Nurse! 08 Find Rose Pink favorites with We R☆se! A user designed bundle is now in La Victoire! This bundle contains Appeeling Rosy Banana, Rosy Exorcinner, In Rosy Dead Company, and the exclusive R☆se Twins! 1450 Gaia Cash close >> -